


Misunderstanding (Itachi x Reader)

by Il_Coniglio



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Itachi - Freeform, Uchiha, but i'm kinda serious about it, i'm writing this all as a joke, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Coniglio/pseuds/Il_Coniglio
Summary: You got kidnapped by Itachi and Kisame because Itachi thought you knew something about the nine tails, you didn't, now you have to work for them or you die, is it worth it?I haven't finished Naruto Shippuden but I did get past Itachis death and backstory but like. I know nothing of the other characters really. Sorry for Trash.





	1. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).

You never knew much about the shinobi world and you never trained to be a ninja but somehow you found yourself at one of the Akatsuki hideouts. Somehow you had managed to run into two of the members and said something that made them think that you know more than you actually do. In reality you knew almost nothing about anything, you stayed home all day unless you were at work at the ramen stand your mom and dad ran or you were on a walk because your mom told you to get some sunlight because you were getting to pale and you didn't want to hear her complaining about it. But now you're stuck in some cave with two strange men that were part of the most powerful group you could think of. You were already praying to every god that might exist in hopes that you would somehow get home alive, but you had your doubts. You looked at the two men and frowned, the shark man looked like he wanted to kill you and the other one that just looked tired looked like he just wanted to go home. This made you think that death was already at your doorstep. The shark man pushed you onto the ground and just looked down at you and looked at the other man. The other man looked down at you and crossed his arms.  
"Whats your name and what do you know about the nine tails?"  
You blinked and just looked confused, you knew nothing about the nine tails and had no idea what could ave made them believe that you did, "I'm (Y/n), but i'm afraid I know absolutely nothing about the nine tails and have no idea why you think I do honestly." You were truthful and monotone one your reply. The men looked at you, you could tell that the shark man didn't believe you but you couldn't tell what the tired man was thinking You began to get scared by their silence but you tried not to show that to much since it could seem like you do know and you're just lying.  
"You know nothing about the nine tails? Nothing? Like absolutely nothing?" Shark man seemed to be irritated at this reply. "Itachi this is the third person we've grabbed and they are literally clueless about the nine tails."  
The man he called Itachi just seemed tired still, he sighed and shook his head, "It's a simple mistake, I guess I overheard someone else's conversation and thought it was hers." He didn't look mad or anything, just inconvenienced.  
"We can't keep doing this, believe it or not, i'm getting bored of killing random people."  
Instantly your eyes go wide and your breath hitches, "W-wait what? You're killing me?"  
Itachi looked down at you and nodded, "You know our hideout, we can't let you live."  
You looked down at the ground and had a nervous smile on your face, you didn't know how to cope with the fact that someone just told you that you were about to die so you did all you could do, cry silently and try to mask that with a pathetic smile. "Please don't? Isn't there anything I can do to not die?"  
"Are you an S rank criminal?"  
"No, i'm a fucking ramen shop employee!"  
The men just looked peeved, Itachi sighed and shook his head, "Are you useful with anything?"  
You were silent for a moment before sighing, "No..."  
They just kept their eyes on you before the shark man looked to his partner, "Can't we find something to do with her? Like maybe... I don't know, a less professional spy? I mean look at her. No one knows her, she's not intimidating, and she might be able to hold a conversation?" You could tell the shark man was just tired of whatever they were doing and it seemed out of character for him.  
Itachi sighed and looked down at you, "I guess... We could use her to scope out places when Zetsu is busy or if it's to low class of a job for him."  
Your eyes went wide and nodded, "I can do that! I can sometimes keep conversations with people." You were horrible at speaking to people but if it meant you go to live you would deal with it.  
Itachi rolled his eyes but nodded, "Fine, but if you peep about this to anyone you will be killed and anyone you spoke to will also die."  
You just nodded quietly and sighed in relief, somehow you managed to not get murdered.  
"Kisame, do we let her go back home or do we have to deal with her now?"  
"I guess we could let her go home, but we should probably stay close for a while, when we have to move out then we can take her along with us."  
You listened to them plan out how they would travel with you now and you just stayed silent, you didn't want to risk ruining your chance at living. You started thinking of reason why you would be leaving home more, eventually you decided on the excuse that you wanted to see the world more and you weren't content with your tiny village.  
Itachi knelled down and looked you in the eyes before holding out a hand for you to take. You took it quietly and was helped to your feet by man. You just wiped off your clothes and looked at the two, "So, do I get help on getting home because I have no idea where we are."  
Itachi blinked and nodded, "I will escort you home, Kisame," He glanced at his partner, "Tell him about (Y/n) and if he disapproves of it tell me right away and i'll take care of it."  
You blinked and sighed, so you weren't actually safe yet. You just stayed close to Itachi as he started to walk out quickly. You stayed right on his heels so you wouldn't lose him or get lost. He was quiet and you were to scared to start a conversation with him. He was part of the Akatsuki so he was clearly powerful, and he was the person who decided to let you live for now, and you didn't want him to change his mind.  
"You're quiet, why?" He glanced at you and seemed curious.  
"Well, I don't know you and you were just about to kill me so I don't feel like messing that up and getting murdered." You moved to be walking by his side instead of behind him.  
"I guess that's fair. I'm Itachi Uchiha, I guess i'll be the one to keep track of you since that's not really Kisames style."  
You just nodded and continued to walk, it was a quiet walk with some small talk but nothing of importance really. You eventually got back to town and expected Itachi to then leave but he continued to walk, but now following you.  
He could tell that you were curious and he just sighed before speaking, "I should know where you live for when we leave town eventually or for when I have to kill you."  
You didn't know if you appreciated his bluntness and truth or if you just wished that he didn't mention your death so casually. You just nodded quietly and continued walking, eventually you made it to your house and just turned to look at him, "Well, we're home, so you can leave now. Just drop by when you need me, maybe without the coat so people don't get scared or anything?" You smiled awkwardly and leaned against you door.  
"Oh, sure." He simply nodded and turned to walk back to the Akatsuki hideout. You watched him walk away until you couldn't see him anymore. You walked into your house and noticed no one was home, your parents must have been at the ramen shop. You just went to your room and sighed, laying down on your bed and thinking about what happened. You got kidnapped by a powerful organization and also got roped into working for said organization in the same day. You shook your head and wanted to start crying, you didn't want to be part of this but you also didn't want to die. At this point you just hope that at some point you can retire from the organization without having to die as a trade off.


	2. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi, Kisame, and you all leave your village and Itachi starts to teach you how to become a ninja.

It's been a little around a week since Itachi and Kisame got you caught up in the Akatsuki, their leader who you were not told the name of had accepted you simply because he thought the idea of Kisame and Itachi traveling with someone who he referred to as a "Complete Disaster" Would be entertaining and he didn't believe you were able to actually cause harm to the Akatsuki. Right now you were sitting in your room reading quietly, your family was happy you had started to leave the house more often, your mother was pleased when she occasionally saw you leave with Itachi, it seemed that no one there knew who they were, which worked in your advantage. You glanced up form your book and looked out the window, you noticed Itachi walking towards your house and you just sighed, you really didn't want to go talk to people and try to see if anyone knew anything about the nine tails or any other jinchuriki that may be hiding about. It was a hard subject to bring up, but easy to talk about after the topic was actually on the table, many people wanting to speak of their distaste for them. But you had yet to find any leads on them,. You got up and set your book on your nightstand, heading to your front door and opening it just in time to see Itachi about to knock. You smiled a little and walked out, closing the door behind you. "I saw you walking here from my window, I thought you would appreciate me meeting you at the door instead of someone else answering."  
Itachi just sighed but nodded, "Thank you." You knew he didn't like talking to your family, simply because it was awkward, they knew absolutely nothing about what was happening but that was for the best.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"Well, actually we are going to be heading out at sundown, so you need to get ready to head out."   
You frowned, you had been dreading this the most, you had never left your village and you didn't want to now. You just nodded and sighed, "Okay, i'll get packing now."  
"Great, we'll be meeting right outside the village. If you're not there by sundown i'll come fetch you, no promises that you'll end up traveling anywhere though."  
You just nodded and said your goodbyes before going inside and to your room, looking around and packing a small bag in to bring around with you. You packed some clothes and books, you decided you could just give away books as you finish them and then buy some new ones along the way. After finishing your packing you glanced out the window and shook your head, it was almost time to go. You guessed you hadn't realized how much you had daydreamed. You grabbed your bag and went downstairs, writing a note for your parents telling them that you wanted to see the world and you would be back soon. You signed your name and left the house, going to the gates and leaving quietly, you quickly noticed Kisame and Itachi in their coats waiting for you by the path to the next village.  
Itachi noticed you and sat up from where he had been sitting, "Good, you're on time." He glanced down the path and then to the forest line, "We're traveling through the woods, so I hope you're able to keep up."  
You quickly remembered they were shinobi and they were used to traveling fast, "Wait, I can't run fast or anything, I never trained to be a kunoichi or anything."  
Kisame groaned and Itachi just sighed, "That's unfortunate, I guess we're traveling a bit slower than normal for now..."  
You nodded and you went on your way, walking through the woods, it was dark and you stayed close to Itachi, you trusted him the most out of the two shinobi. You traveled until the moon was at it's highest point. You sighed and sat down, needing to take a rest. Itachi sighed and looked at you and then to Kisame.   
"Kisame, I think you should go on ahead and make sure there's no trouble, if there is deal with it and come back our way. If there's none then just wait at our first checkpoint."  
Kisame nodded and went on forwards, Itachi looked at you and sat down next to you. "You're a bit weak huh?" He shook his head and smiled a little bit, "That's okay, you don't need to fight, though I think it would benefit everyone if you learned the basics of everything."  
You simply nodded and sighed, "I'm not meant to be a ninja, i'm awful at basically everything." You looked up at Itachi and saw him chuckle.  
"I don't expect you to become a world class Kunoichi, I just need you to be able to run away and know how to defend yourself at a basic level, Kisame and I wont always be able to help you if we run into trouble."  
You nodded, you understood his point but right now you just wanted to sleep and regain some of your strength, "Okay, for now can we just rest though? I haven't ever walked this far in my life." You looked up at the stars and frowned a bit, you already wanted to go home but knew you couldn't.  
Itachi seemed to understand right away what you were upset about and just nodded, "Okay, let me get you set up, and don't worry. You wont be stuck with the Akatsuki forever, just until we can trust you." He got up and got out a sleeping bag for you, clearing out a spot and setting it down while getting some firewood so he could start a fire up. You just sighed and went to the sleeping bag, laying down and closing your eyes, instantly getting drowsy.   
Itachi looked at you and smiled a bit, you had started to grow on him. You reminded him as a kid, though he knew you weren't. He mainly wanted to train you since he had always wanted to teach a squad of young shinobi and right now you were the closet thing he could get to that.  
You fell asleep pretty quickly and then before you knew it you woke up from the sunlight. Sitting up and wiping your eyes you yawned and looked around quietly, you saw Itachi was already awake and was making something over the fire. You got up and moved over to the fire to see what he was doing. He was boiling water and you saw next to his side there was a small bag of noodles. You smiled a little and sat down, grabbing one of your books from your bag and quietly reading, occasionally looking up at Itachi. Soon enough he handed you a small bowl of noodles, you took it happily and started to eat after saying thank you.  
"After you finish eating I want to try and explain some basics to you while we travel to meet up with Kisame, okay?" You simply blinked and nodded.  
After you finished you both packed up and started walking, he started to explain the basics of what chalkra was. You knew about most of the things he explained, in fact you knew the textbook definition of most things, you just never got to learn anything more than that. Your family didn't want you to be apart of the shinobi world, they wanted you to take over the ramen shop and eventually get married, have kids, and then have them take over the shop. Eventually you accepted that as well, putting away your childhood dreams of becoming a strong kunoichi.   
Itachi seemed to notice you getting distracted by your own thoughts and stopped explaining, standing in front of you and shaking your head, "You've already managed to get bored." He sighed and smiled a bit before grabbing your hands gently and putting them in a hand sign, "Use this hand sign to build up chalkra, after you're able to do that we can start trying to do some jutsu."  
You jumped a bit when he grabbed your hands suddenly but nodded, "Okay!" You looked down at your hands to see how they were placed, you stayed still for a minute before looking at Itachi, "How do I know if it's working?"  
Itachi smiled and shook his head, "You'll know, try closing your eyes and just concentrate on building up some chalkra. You'll know right away when you are."  
You sighed and closed your eyes, focusing your mind on your hands and hoping to notice some sort of change.  
After about five minutes you noticed your hands started to warm up just a bit and you felt just a slight pinch of energy, you smiled and quickly got excited, "I did it! I built up my chalkra!"  
Itachi chuckled softly and smiled, "Yea, not to hard right? Just practice that while we walk, after you get good at building up your chalkra we can either do some jutsu or more chalkra control, up to you though."  
You smiled and nodded, starting to walk and putting your hands back to build up more chalkra, you were beyond excited to start living your childhood dream finally, and you were surprisingly grateful that you were learning from someone who was such a big deal in the ninja world, even if he was a criminal.


	3. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get attacked.

You woke up in the middle of the night and sighed, looking around quietly and shaking your head. It was getting cold and you had just started traveling to a new village again and it was starting to get tiring. You never seemed to stay in a place for more than a week, and you'd been traveling like that for about three months now. You got up and stretched, going closer to the fire and sitting down quietly. You missed home and you missed working at your ramen shop, now you follow around Kisame and Itachi all day, you've watched multiple people die now and you've realized by now that if anyone were to find out exactly what you were doing you'd be a criminal now. A rather useless and nonthreatening criminal, but a criminal none the less. Itachi had taught you some simple jutsus by now including clone jutsu, transformation jutsu, and he was hopelessly trying to teach you slightly higher level genjutsu but you clearly weren't having it at the moment, even Kisame was trying to teach you how to use a sword. You looked into the fire and shook your head, you were truly conflicted about everything. You loved the traveling and you truly felt like you were becoming friends with the two, but you just kept remembering that they're criminals, that if you continued this you could easily get killed, either by them or someone else. You frowned and felt tears coming to your eyes, your face heating up. You curled up and let out a small noise of distress, you wanted to go home and stay home. Suddenly you felt something get draped around you, you looked up and saw Itachis coat around you while he sat next to you, poking at the fire with a nearby stick. You just looked at him and then at the fire, "Do you ever regret joining the Akatsuki?"  
You noticed Itachis movements slowed down before he nodded quietly, "Yes, I think I do sometimes." He sighed and glanced at you, "And I guess that means you do too? You miss being home with your normal life?"  
You nodded and frowned again, "I miss my family and the stupid ramen shop... I miss so much about that life now." You sighed and looked at Itachi with a sad smile, "But I've somehow managed to get caught up with a criminal organization and I can't really go home now..." You chuckled a bit but shook your head and got up, pulling the coat around you and looking down at Itachi, sometimes you questioned how he ended up here. He seemed so caring and quiet, yet you could tell he clearly did something horrid to be here. Before you could think anymore you heard something moving in the tree, you looked up and saw a kunai heading right for your face, before you could dodge Itachi had already sprung up and blocked the kunai with his own.  
"Kisame!" He looked at the other man who was already getting up, his hand moving to his swords handle.  
The attacking ninja jumped down from the trees, there were 12 ninja standing in front of you, all clearly were jonin or higher in their ranks. You glanced at Itachi and quickly moved to be away from the combat, reaching into the back attacked to your leg to grab a kunai knife. You couldn't defend yourself but you weren't about to die without trying. Quickly the battle started and you saw that Itachi's eyes brightly dawned the Sharingan. You could tell that the battle was nothing but a warm up to the two Akatsuki members. While you were distracted you noticed one of the shinobi running right for you, you panicked and quickly held the kunai in front of your body, waiting for the ninja to attack you. Quickly you were having kunai flying at you from the shinobi, you did your best to deflect and dodge them but son enough one found home in your thigh, causing you to let out a shriek of pain, quickly falling to your knees to look at the wound, blood quickly soaking your clothing around the knife. You looked up to see the shinobi standing over you with another knife in his hands, you instantly understood what was about to happen, awaiting your death quietly while tears formed and fell from your eyes.  
Suddenly you noticed another shinobi shake his head at the one about to decide your fate and you were confused but quickly the shinobi stabbed the kunai in your other thigh, causing you to scream in pain again, but soon you were picked up and the shinobi was running away with you, dragging you through the undergrowth, you could feel one of the kunai getting ripped from your thighs violently from being caught on a stick. Soon enough you were dropped by a river, you finally had time to look down at your thighs and saw the blood and ripped open thighs from when the kunai had been ripped from them. You looked at the Shinobi and whined, "What do you want from me?"  
He rolled his eyes, "You're clearly an Akatsuki member, so right now my mission is to bring you back to the village and get information from you." He shook his head, "You're awfully weak though, and that doesn't go with how the Akatsuki usually runs."  
You blinked and looked down again, realizing you were wearing Itachis coat and groaning in frustration, "Fucking hell! No i'm not an Akatsuki member! I just travel with those two, this coat? It's not mine." You knew you couldn't talk to much about them so you decided to not say Itachis name.  
"You just travel with the Akatsuki? Likely story." He shook his head and leaned down, quickly dealing with your wounds so you wouldn't bleed out.  
You started to cry harder, you weren't an Akatsuki member but now you were going to be treated like one, you were going to be a captured criminal. You looked at the river and then at the Shinobi who had turned towards the forest to wait for any other of his team mates to return. You looked back at the river and sighed, it was flowing fast and you knew how to swim moderately well so without thinking twice you threw yourself into the river, it was deeper than you had expected and the current pulled you down and slammed you against the river bed. You quickly started to swim with the stream and you thought you heard someone yell but you couldn't tell with the currents noise. Eventually you started to run out of breath and fought your way to the surface, quickly taking a panicked breath of air and quickly looking around, you could already tell the current had helped you travel a good distance. You sighed and continued to travel with the water, eventually the sun started to come up and you decided to leave the water.  
You pulled yourself out of the water and sighed, coughing a bit and glancing around at the place you had wound up at. You had no idea where you were or if Itachi and Kisame would be able to find you. You took off Itachis coat and tried to stand up, the pain from he wounds caused some trouble but you could easily walk with the help of trees and other things you could lean on. You threw the coat over a branch so it could start to dry before slowly gathering some branches from the area around you and starting a fire. You had quickly decided you would wait for them to find you, even if they didn't care about you, they couldn't let someone with any knowledge of the Akatsuki run off and live. You sighed and laid next to the fire, quickly finding yourself drifting off into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
